


Make a wish

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and the slaves celebrate Harry's 17th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day, I think that's a record. This is a request for abby, I hope you enjoy x

Liam couldn't believe it was Harry's birthday. His youngest slave was turning 17 tomorrow and Liam had decided himself and the slaves would celebrate that day. He had remembered Harry telling him that he had never celebrated his birthday before because he had spent his life being abused by previous masters. So Liam decided to organise something special for the young boy. He had decided that himself and the slaves would go to a small lake since it would be a warm day, a delicious cake made by Caroline and a special present from Liam.

"Harry?" Liam said, trying to wake up the boy. Today was Harry's birthday and Caroline was cooking a special birthday breakfast. Eventually, Harry opened his eyes, smiling when he saw his master. "Hi daddy." Harry said, smiling a little. "Good morning baby, happy birthday." Liam said making Harry smile. "Thanks daddy." Harry replied giving him a sleepy hug. "Can't believe your 17." Liam whispered. "I know, I'm an old man, just like you." Harry said, making Liam look at him. "I'm not an old man, I'm only 33." Liam said, making Harry laugh. "Yeah that's really old." Liam just laughed, letting Harry go of that one. "Now baby, why don't you get ready and come down for breakfast." Then we'll go to the lake. Make sure you wear your swimming trunks." "Ok daddy." Harry replied as he went to the bathroom as Liam left the room.

Liam went down to the dining room to see Louis, Sophia and Niall already sitting at the table, waiting for their master. When Harry came in, the slaves all said happy birthday to the youngest, each giving him a hug. The five enjoyed a large traditional English breakfast, one of Harry's favourites. Liam told them about what would happen today, Liam was going to drive them to a nearby lake to enjoy the day and warm weather. After breakfast, Liam told the slaves to get their things as he loaded the car. Caroline had made them a small hamper for lunch to enjoy in the sun. When everything was packed and ready, Liam got the slaves in the car and they got away.

Liam drove the car across the beautiful countryside, admiring the place he called home. He still had half an hour till they were at the lake but he didn't mind the drive. Louis was sitting next to him in the passenger seat as the other slaves were in back. They were all talking and keeping themselves entertained. "Sophia, has anyone ever told you that you look like a young Angelina Jolie?" Louis asked as Sophia just looked at him a little confused. "No Louis I have never been told that, because I look nothing like her." She replied.

"Of course you do, you're like the spitting image of her." Niall said in Louis's defence. "Well I think you both need some glasses because I don't look anything like her." "I think you do." Harry said quietly, making Sophia smile at him, she knew Harry wanted to side with the boys. "What do think master?" She asked Liam. "I couldn't possibly comment Soph." Liam replied, secretly agreeing with the boys.

They eventually got to the lake, all of them were excited to go out and have a good day. The lake was in the middle no where, there was never any tourists or walkers who go near it, so Liam knew himself and the slaves could enjoy their day without being disturbed. Liam stopped the car and told everyone to get out. The slaves all got out as they helped their master with the stuff in the trunk. "It's so beautiful." Harry said out loud, feeling really happy that he was going to spend his birthday here. "Do you like it baby?" Liam asked his youngest as Harry just smiled. "It's perfect thank you daddy." The boy replied, giving Liam a hug. "Come on love, lets find a spot to sit."

Liam and the slaves set a little spot beside the water with a large blanket. Liam had told them to put some sun cream on as it was getting warmer. After Liam was happy that the slaves were ready he told them they could go in the water. Niall was the first to run in, jumping straight in as he screamed in excitement. "Niall be careful!" Liam called out as Louis was the next to jump in. Sophia had said she would go in later as she was going to read her book. Liam then took Harry with him in the water. 

Harry wasn't the best swimmer but if Liam was there to help he was fine. As Liam jumped in the lake, Harry slowly slipped in the water. The youngest could see Niall and Louis had already started a water fight with Liam just rolling his eyes fondly at the two. Harry started to swim up to his master and the other slaves he tried to get involved in the water fight but he wasn't that great at it. He also didn't realise he wasn't keeping himself above the water until he started drowning. 

His body went into panic mode as he forgot how to swim for a minute. He started screaming for help as Liam picked him up from under the water as Harry gasped for air. "Baby are you ok?" Liam asked worryingly as Harry just nodded. He could see Louis and Niall coming up to him as well, both also looking worried. "I'm fine, just for a little scared. I'm gonna get out for a while." Harry replied as he left the water and went to Sophia. 

Sophia saw Harry as he walked back to the blanket. "Harry are you ok?" Sophia asked concerned as the boy sat next to her. "I'm fine Soph, just got a little scared." He replied quietly. "Well don't worry about it Haz, you just relax for a bit and then you can go back in when you're ready." Harry just nodded at the girl who was like a big sister to him. "Can I read with you for a bit?" Harry asked. "Of course you can." The girl replied as she started reading again as Harry started to read as well.

After a while, Liam, Louis and Niall all got out of the lake to have some food. Sophia and Harry were still reading as the boys came back. Liam unloaded the hamper, showing that Caroline had made them a variety of sandwiches and cakes for them to enjoy. Liam and the slaves enjoyed their lunch together, all talking and just enjoying their day. Niall mentioned about making a birthday wish to Harry, which made the younger boy confused. "What's a birthday wish?" Harry asked the Irish slave. 

"It's a wish you make when you are blowing out your candles. But you can't tell anyone what it is." Niall replied. "Why can't you tell anyone?" "Because if you tell someone, then it won't come true. You have to keep it to yourself." Harry still looked a little confused but kind of understood. "I don't know what I would wish for." Harry said quietly as he took a bite of his sandwich, he didn't really know what to wish for, what could he want more in his life then he had now?

After lunch and a little break from the water, all five of them went back into the water, all the boys were still wearing their trunks, Sophia was wearing her swimming costume. She dived in the water first, then Harry slowly went in after then Liam, Louis and Niall dived in as well. The five of them started a game of Marco Polo and then just played around for a bit, just enjoying the day and the beautiful weather.

After a few hours, Liam said it was time to go, so they could be back for Harry's birthday dinner. They all dried up and got back in their clothes as Liam loaded everything back in the car. Everyone got in as they left the lake, all have enjoyed their day. "Can we come back here master?" Niall asked as they got on the road. "Of course, we'll just have to wait for another nice day." Liam replied as he looked back to the road, really glad he did this today.

When they got home, Liam had told the slaves to have a shower in their rooms and get changed as dinner would be in an hour. All the slaves obeyed as they went into their own rooms as Liam did the same. He had a little shower by himself, thinking of tonight, it was just a little dinner with the five of them and then afterwards, they were going to watch a movie in the TV room. As Liam got changed into jeans and a top, he looked over to a present on the draws. It was Harry's birthday present and Liam didn't know if he wanted to give him it now or later. He decided to give him it later as he knew it was better to give it to him later. He left his room when he was ready, excited for the night ahead.

Liam and the slaves had their dinner in the dining room. Since it was Harry's birthday, Liam let the boy choose what he wanted for dinner. The younger boy asked for spaghetti as it was his favourite food. So now the five were enjoying a large portion of spaghetti and meatballs. They all enjoyed their meal together as they chatted, laughed and just basically had a good time. Soon, Sophia gave a look to her master, Liam knew what she wanted to do and he just nodded. The girl stood up and left the room to go to her own room.

A few weeks ago, Louis, Niall and Sophia had asked their master of they could get a present for Harry's birthday. Liam agreed and told them he would buy them something to give him. Liam ended up getting Harry an iPad mini (he also got the other slaves and iPad as well, not wanting them to be left out.) Sophia had wrapped the iPad for Harry and the three made a card for him as well.

Sophia came back in with the wrapped present in her hand and smiling at Harry. "Haz," She said softly, making everyone look at her. "Me, Louis and Niall have got you something." She went to him and have the nicely wrapped present to the boy. Harry looked at it for a second before opening it up. When he saw the iPad he gasped out loud, not expecting this from his fellow slaves. "Oh my god thank you so much." Harry said, nearly crying as Louis, Sophia and Niall went to hug him. The four slaves all got into a group hug as Harry tried to hug each and everyone of them. 

Just then, Caroline came in with the large chocolate cake saying 'happy birthday Harry' on the top. The candles were lit and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday, making Harry smile. The boy blew out his candles as everyone clapped for him. "Have you made your wish?" Niall asked, remembering their conversation from earlier on. "Yes Niall and it's a very special wish." Harry replied. Liam just watched them for a minute, all of them were very happy and Liam didn't know of he had ever felt more proud to have his four slaves then now.

Later that night, Liam and Harry were in Liam's bed. Harry was snuggled up in Liam's arms as the two just enjoyed their time together. "Did you enjoy yourself today baby?" Liam asked as Harry just smiled at him. "Yes daddy, it was the best day ever. Apart from when I nearly drowned." Harry looked down a little. "Baby, you just forgot to swim properly that's all." "You saved me through." This made Liam smile. "Yeah I did." Liam said quietly to himself. 

"Did you like Louis, Sophia and Niall's gift?" Liam asked. "Oh yes, I like my iPad, I'll take good care of it." Harry replied. "Well then kitten, I'm guessing you might not want my present?" Liam asked, making Harry look up. Liam got out of the bed and got the present from the drawer, he went back to his Harry who was looking curiously at Liam. Liam sat back down and handed the beautifully wrapped present to Harry. "Happy birthday Harry, this is just for you." Liam said as Harry started to unwrap the present. What he saw, made Harry gasp out loud.

It was a bear, a beautiful brown teddy bear with bright eyes, a smile and a little blue sweater on. Harry was in shock at this beautiful near that he was given, he felt like crying. "Daddy," Harry whispered softly, feeling the tears. "It's beautiful." Liam smiled as Harry gave him a hug. "Thank you do much." Harry said. "Harry, look at what it says on his sweater." Liam said as Harry did just that. It wrote, 'remember one thing, daddy loves you.' "Oh daddy," Harry said hugging Liam again. "It's perfect, thank you." The two just hugged a little more until Harry yawned. "Are you tired now? You've had a long day." Liam said as Harry just nodded.

The two laid down on the bear, Harry had the bear in his arms as he cuddled Liam. "You never told me what your wish was." Liam said to his slave. "I can't tell you daddy or it will never come true." Harry replied as Liam just kissed him. "Good night baby, hope you had a lovely birthday." Liam whispered as Harry fell asleep, thinking of the wish he made and he hoped would come true.

'I wish I can stay with daddy forever.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
